New Year, Bright Future
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Zerenity goes on her Pokemon Journey in Hoenn on New Year's Day with a list of New Year's Resolutions. Can she stick to them though?


Zerenity Metherlence's eyes fluttered open and she stared at her ceiling thoughtfully. She smiled as she reached out and raked a couple of bare fingers down the frosted windows.

"New day," she mumbled and stretched her body out "New year."

She smiled as she turned her head to the side to see a piece of paper on her bedside table. She reached out the get the piece of paper but somehow managed to slide out of her bed and land heavily on her front. The shockwave of her impacting the ground shook the bedside table and the paper slipped off it and landed in front of Zerenity's face. She groaned and cracked one eye open and glared down at it.

"New Year's Resolution Number One," she read out from the top "Seriously, girl! Stop falling out of bed! You're thirteen now, you're going to go on a Pokémon Journey soon!"

She sat up and picked the paper up while rubbing her ruby red eyes tiredly.

"New Year's Resolution Number Two," she murmured "Make sure to have a great time on your Pokémon Journey. Also, pick the cutest Pokémon Professor Birch has to offer."

With a loud yawn, Zerenity stretched her limbs out before getting up and getting washed and dressed. She hummed as she skipped over towards the staircase, tripped over her long black hair and went tumbling down the stairs. She groaned into the carpet and pulled out the New Year's Resolution List to look at.

"New Year's Resolution Number Three," she grumbled "Stop tripping over your hair. New Year's Resolution Number Four. Contemplate on getting a haircut sometime. If not then tie it up, it's a wonder that you're not in hospital yet."

"Blissey!" someone agreed with her.

"Fall down the stairs again?" Grandma Nurse Joy said as she came out of the kitchen.

"No," Zerenity said meekly as she jumped to her feet.

She swung her hands behind her back and gave a big wide smile. Nurse Joy laughed and Zerenity picked her hair up from the ground before skipping into the kitchen. After breakfast, Zerenity said her goodbyes and began making her way to Professor Birch's lab. She decided to take the path around the coastline, her favourite area. She loved looking out at the sea and paused to take in the salty air. She then made another step towards Professor Birch's lab but slipped and had to grab onto the edge of the cliff to avoid plunging into the sea below. She took out her list.

"New Year's Resolution Number Five," she read out as she tried finding places to stick her feet on "Stop going to the coastline, even if the view is beautiful, it's hazardous to your health."

She put the list back away and heaved herself back onto the cliff. She yelped as her fingerless clad hands slipped but someone caught them before she could fall. Heart pounding, Zerenity gripped Brendan's hands as she was helped back onto the land.

"Are you OK?" he asked as Zerenity lay on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Just in shock, yeah, I'm fine, don't judge me, I can go on a Pokémon Journey by myself, I'm just fine…"

Brendan tilted his head curiously as Zerenity pulled out her list.

"New Year's Resolution Number Six," she read out "Stop rambling in front of boys. It's not an attractive feature."

Brendan laughed as Zerenity sat up and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You never change," he grinned.

"Shut up," Zerenity grumbled as she got up and brushed herself down.

"Well, take care, Zerenity," Brendan smiled as he waved and left.

Zerenity looked back down at the list when he was out of view.

"New Year's Resolution Number Seven," she whispered "Get a boyfriend."

She looked up at Brendan, froze and wrinkled her nose.

"Nah, not him," she decided before putting the piece of paper away.

She skipped over to Professor Birch's lab and went in.

"Ah, Zerenity," Professor Birch turned and smiled at her "I was thinking you'd fallen off the cliff."

Zerenity stuck her tongue out, paused and took out her list.

"New Year's Resolution Number Eight," she said "Stop sticking your tongue out, it's unattractive."

There was a laugh from the professor and Zerenity scowled then looked down at the piece of paper.

"New Year's Resolution Number Nine," she mumbled and Professor Birch laughed louder "Stop scowling, you won't get a boyfriend that way."

With a huff, she put away the slip of paper and trotted over to the three Pokeballs, examining them curiously.

"You have the choice of either Treeko, Torchic or Mudkip," Professor Birch said as he let them out of their Pokeballs.

Zerenity hummed as she crouched down to the three Pokémon that looked up at her expectantly.

"Damn it, they're all cute," she pouted "I want all three of them, it's so hard to choose!"

After petting Treeko, stroking Torchic and tickling Mudkip, Zerenity huffed, stood up straight and folded her arms.

"I hate myself for loving Pokémon too much," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and randomly pointed "I choose you!"

"Torchic!" came the delighted chirp and Zerenity cracked one eye open as Torchic jumped up and down in front of her finger.

He leapt and Zerenity caught him, cuddling him close to her chest.

"Sorry," she shrugged to the Treeko and Mudkip as they were returned to their Pokeballs.

"You have the choice to name your new Pokémon," Professor Birch said as he handed Zerenity Torchic's Pokeball.

Zerenity held Torchic out and tilted her head.

"I'll call you…Blaze!" she grinned and Torchic cheeped happily.

Blinking, Zerenity pulled out her list.

"New Year's Resolution Number Ten," she read out "Don't name your poor Pokémon anything stupid."

Blaze huffed and used Ember on the piece of paper, making Zerenity yelp and drop it as it was reduced to nothing but ashes.

"Drat!" she muttered and shook her hand out as it was somewhat singed from the attack.

Professor Birch laughed and clapped her on the back.

"It doesn't matter," he assured her "You mustn't let a piece of paper rule over your life anyway."

"I suppose so," Zerenity huffed "Still, it took me a while to get it all down."

Blaze sniffed and nuzzled Zerenity affectionately. Professor Birch smiled as Zerenity petted his head back.

"It seems you two have bonded quickly," he said "I see a bright future ahead of you, Zerenity."

Zerenity smiled and looked up at him.

"I'll give it my very best shot!" she nodded and Blaze hopped up onto her shoulder "Come on, Blaze!"

Blaze cheeped and Zerenity took off on her Pokémon Journey…after tripping up on her own hair as she left Professor Birch's lab of course.


End file.
